


1,000 Miles Per Hour

by Soul4Sale



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh looked like he needed the sleep, and according to his parents this had always worked before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1,000 Miles Per Hour

**Author's Note:**

> So, I often like to skim through OTPPrompts on Tumblr, and this one got me right in the feels. The song 1,000 Miles Per Hour by OK Go immediately came to mind, and so I decided to kind of blend the ideas. xD Anyway, writing a bunch of fluffy/angsty climbing class seems to be helping me a lot with my bad days, so expect plenty more. xD;; I do intend on typing up more of my backlog, today, if I get a chance. So, there may be some other fandoms/ships coming, as well. Apologies in advance for the fic spam.
> 
> Prompt: Imagine Person A falling asleep in Person B’s car while B’s driving, Person B trying to avoid the holes in the road so they sleep fine.

“Come on, Josh, just take a little ride with me?” Chris implored, peering over the top of his glasses with soulful blue eyes. Green had to quickly look away, Josh trying to hide his blush as he shook his head a little, rubbing his arms.

“I don’t really want to sleep.” He told the other.

“I said go for a ride, not go sleep.” The second time he heard it, Buddy was off the couch and already dragging his leather leash to the door, sitting down beside it in an adamant sort of way. He was going, it seemed. “Look, Buddy wants to go for a ride.” Chris tried, smiling sweetly at his uncertain lover, who finally gave in.

“Alright, alright… I’ll get my sh--”

“No, Josh, it’s okay. We aren’t going anywhere, just wear your slippers.” Perhaps he’d spoken too quickly, so he added, “I’ll wear mine, too.” 

Both humans seemed to take too long, according to their beagle companion, who grumbled and huffed until the two were stumbling for the door. Josh hooked the dog up and they all made their way to the beat up old Honda Accord that would take them on their joyride. Once it was unlocked and everyone was inside, Chris in the driver’s seat and Josh and Buddy in the passenger’s side, the windows were rolled down and the engine turned over.

Pulling out of the parking lot, he had no real idea where they would go, just that they needed to drive around for a while. Every time he glanced over, he saw that same look in those beautiful green eyes, like his lover would burst into tears at any moment. It had been happening more and more, lately, and he couldn’t take it. Anything to help Josh get a good night’s sleep was okay with him, at this point, and his parents _had_ said that he was a baby that loved to sleep on car rides… And Buddy was enthusiastic enough to wag and lick at the other’s face, trying to help cheer him up, too.

Turning on the radio, he let Josh choose a song on the iPod to play, turning it up as loud as the other wanted it. Streetlights passed over them with little splashes of orange light, and even he found himself becoming more and more relaxed the further he took them from their home. Eventually, the music just began to flow instead of stopping while Josh changed the song, and Chris looked over to find him asleep, hand fisting Buddy’s leash loosely. The beagle settled down against his ‘daddy’, curled up and comfortable, napping with him.

Pulling into a parking lot, he turned them around and began to head back for home, careful to go over bumps slowly and avoid as many holes in the road as he could to keep the other asleep. Reaching over at one point, he gently rubbed his thumb over the other’s hand, light enough that he didn’t wake. Once the car arrived back in their spot, he parked and cut the engine, careful to get out and take Buddy’s leash in one hand before unbuckling Josh and carrying him back up to their apartment. It was nice to see the elder male’s face unguarded and loose like that, and as he stepped through their apartment to lay him in bed, he sighed happily. Setting the other down, he couldn’t help but chuckle when Josh tried to keep hold of him so that he’d lay with him. Deciding not to wake him, Chris lay down beside his lover, kissing his cheek gently and curling into his embrace. With the beagle laying over their hips, he fell into sleep, still in his slippers.

**Author's Note:**

> So… I guess this is kind of silly, and I’m not sure if it’s even really much of anything, but here it is. xD I hope you guys enjoyed, it was fun to write. ouo


End file.
